Cyrus Days (K-0)
Overview Cyrus Days is the fraternal twin of Vanessa Days and a former student of Half Moon Academy. He is currently in charge of the Psycho Lullaby organisation. After the death of his younger sister Belle, he absorbed her soul. Biography Childhood Cyrus was born to Eleanor and Kerubiel Days in a human city. Raised on a farm, Cyrus and his sister were relatively isolated from the rest of the world, but learned most of their values from their parents during this time. When the twins turned 8, their sister Elizabeth was born. Though somewhat temperamental, the child was welcomed into the family. Cyrus also began to hone his energy manipulation, causing an incident with a neighbors house being lit on fire, which drew the attention of Ryan Cidium, principal of Half Moon Academy. Five years later, on Halloween night, a serial killer and Child of Blades cultist went on a killing spree, ending at the Days household while Kerubiel was away. After a brief confrontation, Eleanor was severely wounded and Elizabeth was killed. The aggressor was taken down when, in his distress, Cyrus discovered his psychokinetic abilities, snapping the killer's neck with a book. While his mother recovered, Cyrus and Vanessa were taken to a facility to partake in Project Medusa. The twins were heavily trained in combat and exposed to various experiments, which developed their mutant abilities. Unhappy with the results but pleased with the twins outstanding tolerance, the twins were shifted to Project Gemini, seen as perfect candidates. Here, Cyrus was bonded with the Black Dragon, and his sister the White Dragon. Before the experiments could be finished, the twins were pulled out by Ryan Cidium, who enrolled them in his school as their new legal guardians. Half Moon Academy Cyrus was elected junior moon dorm president in his first year. He got along well with his fellow classmates, becoming particularly close with Katherine Rithe and Mark Ammon. After finding a dead student, Cyrus and his friends found the entrance to the catacombs beneath the school. After awakening the security golem, Cyrus and his friends managed to destroy it. In the catacombs, Cyrus found an ancient sword which he recognised as Blade Kitten. He took the sword, which released a vampire lord known as Luca de Cas. The next several years at HMA were equally eventful for Cyrus and his friends, featuring killer robots, military agents, werewolves and simple psychotics. However, as the encounters grew more dangerous and his friends slowly grew estranged, Cyrus slowly became more unhinged, falling into insanity when his close friend Coru was killed in a battle with Lord Shadowscythe. Having completely snapped, Cyrus brutalised the dark warrior, cutting off both his hands and mutilating his face. After HMA After his final year, Cyrus friends distanced themselves from him, afraid of his violent outburst. Alone, he tracked down the vampire lord, de Cas, who had escaped him all those years ago. But de Cas had been waiting. He attacked Cyrus, biting into his neck. Before de Cas was able to gloat, however, Cyrus recovered, his mutation having fought off the vampiric infection. Cyrus killed de Cas via decapitation, drained his corpse of blood, and hung it for his coven to see. The entire coven sword allegiance to Cyrus, who reformed them into a paramilitary organisation known as Psycho Lullaby. Psycho Lullaby had three main purposes. One, the business front; a collection of restaurants and artifact stores to draw in income. Two, the research division; creating new technologies for various purposes. Three, the paramilitary. Cyruses handpicked warriors, spies and mages, mainly for his personal use but also for hire. With Psycho Lullaby he waged absolute war against the other vampire clans, assimilating them into his ever-growing empire. It took him only six months. When he was done, he began warring with various other factions. Throughout these battles he collected psionic essence, expanding his powers, as well as several relics for various collections. It was only when Vanessa learnt of Psycho Lullaby and it's actions that she gathered their friends and intervened. Though he initially resisted, even going so far as to attack his friends, when he scarred Vanessa's face he agreed to reform Psycho Lullaby. Though still suffering from manic episodes, Cyrus let Vanessa take over Psycho Lullaby's operations. Red Dawn Though their relationship was still tense, Cyrus had reconciled with his old friends. After a visit to the Theatre, they were attacked by a creature claiming to be the reincarnation of Shadowscythe. Powers & Abilities Characteristics Cyrus possesses enhanced senses, strength, speed, agility, stamina and endurance. He also possesses slowed aging. When with his twin, he is able to enhance his power. Being an Angel, he can also fly with his wings. Powers * Energy Manipulation: Cyrus can absorb, manipulate, attack with, empower himself with and generate energy. This is his preferred method of attack. His energy usually manifests as a purple energy current or aura. It is possible that the majority of Cyruses projected energy is of a psionic nature, though he considers these two abilities to be separate. * Psionics: Initially used while under stress, over the years Cyrus has developed many psionic abilities, which, similar to his energy manipulation, manifests as a purple mist or aura-like substance. The most common sign that Cyrus is using his psionics is that his eyes glow. ** Telekinesis: '''Cyrus has the ability to mentally move, levitate and manipulate objects through force of the mind. He can also affect and control particles and molecules, as well as physical forces such as kinetic energy, friction, pressure, state of matter and even gravity. ** '''Telepathy: Cyrus can read minds or mentally communicate and experience memories and thoughts of others or project his own thoughts. * '''Mutation: '''Cyrus is a mutant, giving him access to several strange abilities. ** '''Portal Manipulation: '''Cyrus is able to create and manipulate portals, though it takes no small amount of focus to do so. ** '''Disease Immunity: '''Cyrus is immune to viruses and illnesses ranging from the common flu to vampirism. * '''Black Dragon: '''Cyrus is able to transform into the monstrous Black Dragon, a being seemingly made of shadows. Skills * Six Handed Sword: 2000 * Revolvers: 1237 * Pistols: 600 * Assault Rifles: 350 * Shotguns: 302 * Fists: 822 Paraphernalia * His sword, Blade Kitten Character Relations TBC Trivia * This version of Cyrus was originally going to have a far lighter story arc, but very late in it was decided that he would basically be an inversion of Cyrus prime in terms of tone (Instead of having a dark past and moving towards a better life with his friends, this Cyrus had very little trouble in his childhood, but ended up as a psychopath.) Theme(s) Category:Characters Category:Days Family Category:Kerectus-0 Category:Male